Tag
Synopsis First Half Over a view of a Full Moon, Rika laments in her Adult Voice, "This repeating time. This repeating world. These people, constantly contesting Fate." She describes how the people struggle over and over against the despair and tragedy thrown at them. Over a view of the entrance to the Furude Shrine, she declares that she has not forgotten, then asks, "Is that the same with you?" She continues: *''Well, then . . . In this newly born world, is the pursuit of my happiness, and the probability of a blissful world being born, is that comfort enough for the blood and tears of the sinless? I do not know.'' The view shifts to the small house she shares with Hōjō Satoko as she says: *''Even so, I want to protect the ones what are important to me. To tell the truth, I am a bit tired. . .'' Rika sits on the sill of the window gazing at the Moon while holding a glass. In the room, Satoko sleeps. Rika admits that, "Like that time again," she was surprised. She looks at the sleeping Satoko who rubs her eyes in her sleep. Rika continues: *''True, I felt the same when Rena was able to recover. But I was even more suprised when Keiichi remembered another Hinamizawa.'' She looks at her glass which contains a dark red liquid. She remarks that she does not believe that such a "miracle" will continue happening as Satoko starts to open her eyes. Satoko calls to her as she takes a sip from her glass. She asks Rika what she was doing and it seemed like Rika was talking to someone. Rika quickly returns to her Child Voice with a happy "Mii!" then explains she was talking to herself. Satoko quickly falls back to sleep. A calendar shows the date "June 10, 1983." Satoko winches a bit as she gives herself an injection in her stomach. She laments as Rika sets the table that even though she has to do it every day, she cannot get accustomed to the injections. Rika encourages her to continue and pats her on the head as she promises that if she could switch places with Satoko she would. Nevertheless, Rika reminds her that her condition is "ideal for this nutritional experiment." Satoko sighs that "Life just isn't fair." Rika compliments Satoko for enduring the treatments every day. Satoko still sighs sadly. Their teacher Chie Rumiko encounters the two of them on the way to school. Chie remarks on how early they are. Rika states that they have things to do before class, and the two rush off. Watching them run away, Chie wonders if this was they day for their classroom duties. She admires their diligence and calls them "angels." From outside the school, there is a loud "clang" and Keiichi yelling. Inside reveals a soaked Keiichi with a basin on his head. With anime ''streams and Keiichi spinning dramatically, he calls out Satoko. A ''chibi Satoko laughs at him while younger students observe. She slyly asks what proof he has. He states the obvious: who else would set up a prank. Satoko corrects him that she prefers to call it a "trap." A chibi Keiichi chases the laughing chibi Satoko, while chibi Mion, Rika, Shion, and Rena watch with a normally depicted Tomita Daiki and Okamura Suguru. Rena laments that "they have started it up again," and Mion replies that Keiichi falls for Satoko's traps every time. Rika agrees with a "Mii!" but Shion suggests that, "it seem's it'll end differently today." A normal Keiichi ducks a flying black board eraser with all of the dexterity expected of anime heroes. He then sees a slew of chalk coming at him. He declares his defense as any self-respecting anime hero: "Deploying SHIELD!" He uses a desk to deflect the chalk. A broom and cloth soon follow along with other objects. Keiichi nimbly leaps in the air to avoid these while his now normally depicted classmates watch in horror. Satoko is shocked as Keiichi dramatically lands before her. He declares that her "evil deeds" have come to an end. Undaunted, and as any self-respecting anime villainess, Satoko deems Keiichi's efforts "impressive," and her estimation of him has increased. A chibi Keiichi asks if she thought he would fall for the same tricks over and over again. His declaration is halted by Shion smacking him on the head with a basin. Keiichi chibi screams and orders Shion to stay out of it. She genially refuses and notes that Satoshi asked her to look after Satoko. A chibi Satoko sticks her tongue out at Keiichi as she hides behind Shion. Mion also steps in. Keiichi chibi rages at the unfairness. A super-cute chibi Satoko touches Shion, and Shion promises that she will "have a talk with Satoko later." She then happily scolds Keiichi for being to immature he would lose his temper over her "child's play." A chibi-smug Satoko affirms that Shion is correct that what she does is, "nothing more that silly, innocent child's play." She then makes her anime-''dramatic exit still in ''chibi form as Keiichi protests. Himself covered with anime streaming lights, Keiichi executes an extended pitching move to toss the rag at he escaping Satoko. She ducks as Chie opens the door and greets everyone. As the rag slides off her face, her eyebrow twitches as she ask who is responsible. Naturally, everyone points to the chibi horrified Keiichi. As the scene shifts outside, the school shakes to the sound of Chie screaming Keiichi's name as his protests fade. During lunch, Keiichi protests that this is not his "lucky day." Rena offers him some of her lunch if it will help. Initially, he is chibi reticent until he sees her magnificent bentō and becomes delighted. Meanwhile, A very chibi and colorless Satoko laments at a place of sliced pumpkin. Chibi Shion declares that her fixing of Satoko's hatred of pumpkin has become her "utmost pleasure." While Satoko deems her pleasure "bothersome," Rika adds that she has also been "deeply concerned by Satoko's dislike of pumpkins." She happily scolds Satoko to appreciate "Shii's" generosity with a "Nipaa~!" Mion agrees. She then reveals that Shion transferred to their school for Satoko's sake. Rika offers to use her own chopsticks to feed the chibi Satoko the pumpkin. A normal Satoko complies with the first bite. She then reverts to chibi as Rika tries to feed her more, and a chibi Rena enters full Cute Mode bordering on Take Home Mode. Chibi Keiichi orders her to calm down. While Mion congratulates Keiichi's efforts to calm down Take Home Mode Rena but judges them in vain, and Keiichi tries to explain to Rena that she cannot actually take Rika and Satoko home, Rika smiles then looks sad. A normal Satoko notices her expression and reacts to it with surprise. ]]Outside the school, the students had gathered for physical education. Chie announces to all of them that they are done and may use the remaining time freely. Chibi Mion calls for The Club to assemble. With anime drama, a spinning Mion announces a game of tag. With a quick rock-paper-scissors, Satoko accepts her fate as "It" for "Zombie Tag." She offers to count to one hundred, but Keiichi interrupts her with an anime dramatic pose: if she can answer his question, she can start chasing them. A chibi Satoko quickly agrees. With further anime drama, Keiichi asks his question. Chibi Satoko protests that his denominators are not the same, but the rest scatter leaving her chibi confused. Running with Keiichi, Rena laughs and declares his quiz "mean." She quickly figures out his trick, and he congratulates her. Mion also runs with him, and he asks her what she meant by "Zombie." She explains that the way they play tag, anyone caught also becomes "It" which increases "Its" numbers. Rika gives an approving "Mii" and says the game is called "Zombie Oni." Meanwhile, Satoko struggles looking at her fingers. Suddenly, she catches Keiichi's trick, explodes into chibi ''while loudly denouncing him. Still running next to Mion, Keiichi calls back that it is her own fault for being tricked. As a ''chibi Satoko pursues, Mion announces that she is after Keiichi, and the rest all abandon him. He takes refuge behind a wooden building while Satoko demands that he show himself. She sees Tomita and Okamura run past. She asks if they saw Keiichi. Okamura points him out. Satoko comically chases Keiichi exclusively around the school grounds while they trade banter. Keiichi finally happens on three of the younger unnamed female students who are playing with a soccer ball. Breathless, he tells them that Satoko will soon pass them. As a chibi Satoko speeds by in the background, he tells them to tell Satoko when she arrives that the teacher is calling for her at the school gates. As the young girls look at him confused, he adds to tell the same to Mion. He runs away, they stand confused, and chibi Satoko runs in the background demanding that Keiichi stand his ground. Second Half As the higurashi cry, Rena runs behind one of the wooden buildings. She sees Rika running behind another in the distance. Satoko looks determined. Meanwhile, inside a wooden toolshed, Keiichi laughs to himself over his plan to have Satoko and Mion run into one another at the school gate. He hears two of the young girls outside stating that "Maebara-san" is nowhere to be found. They call for him claiming that his father is outside the school gates. As other kids gather, the girls claim that they heard his mother suddenly took ill and is in trouble. One of the boy announces that he heard that Keiichi's house is on fire. Yet another arrives to declare that a "jumbo jet" crashed on his house. Inside, a chibi Keiichi rants at the impossibility of all of that, until he hears another girl announce that she heard his hobby is to peak at girls in the bath. He explodes in chibi shock. One of the girls announces that the police are coming to question him. Another reports that he steals girls' panties at night. Yet another claims he puts the panties on his head and "sniffs them!" A boy states that "Class President Mion" was a victim of this: "She was just telling me as she cried!" Inside, Keiichi explodes in comic yet dramatic anime rage. He tells "Maebara Keiichi" to calm himself as the children outside continue their gossip. He knows, "This is Mion's trap," as he hears the children start to scold him: "Keiichi-san, that's disgusting!" Finally, one claims that he licks the recorder flutes of "all of the girls." They all declare him digusting and walk away. With tears pouring from his eyes, on his knees, Keiichi celebrates that he "withstood" Mion's trap, but laments that the misery will not go away. Running in the direction of his building past the leaving group of younger students, Rena encounters Rika. She asks if Rika fine, and Rika responds that she is doing her best to manage. She asks Rena what happened to "Mii and Shii"; Rena sadly reports that it appears that both of them have become "Zombies." She reports that Mion became very angry at being tricked by Keiichi. Inside, chibi Keiichi grouses that he is pretty upset as well. Rika moves closer to Rena, and Rena asks her if she is a Zombie. Rika "transforms" and promises to "devour" Rena "gently." Even Keiichi finds Rika "scary (梨花ちゃん怖いいい〜！・''Rika-chan kowaiiiiiii''!)" in his toolshed. Like a damsel in distress, Rena "desperately" turns a few times wracked with fear only to spot Keiichi through the window. She calls him to save her as he turns into chibi shock. As a chibi Rena presses her face against the glass, Rika announces his hidding place. Some distance away, a chibi Mion angrily kicking trash cans searching for him, turns and runs to them. Nearby, Shion observes that Keiichi is "trapped like a rat." A chibi angry Satoko soon follows. Desperate, Keiichi opens the door to reveal anime Hell fire. Arms reach through with the girls moaning "Keiiiiiiiii-cccccchhhhhhhaaaaaaan!" Slowly, the chibi Zombie enter the toolshed as chibi Keiichi tries to crawl away into a corner. Behind them, he sees a normal Rena. He begs her to save him. She makes an apology sign with her hands. As he screams in protest as he watches her run away into the anime "myst," the chibi Zombies come upon him and tickle him. Keiichi slowly emerges from the toolshed with Rika, Satoko, Shion, and Mion. He laments that he "died." He falls to the ground, pounds it with his fist, and curses Rena for her betrayal. A chibi Rika pats him on his head while a chibi Satoko congratulates dances behind him. Shion "congratulates" him for becoming "one of us." Satoko declares that only Rena remains. Rika, still consoling the chibi-''devastated Keiichi, spies Rena running towards a building. Rena quickly finds herself surrounded. Chortling, Keiichi slowly approaches with the rest. She falls to the ground in a corner as the ''chibi Zombies approach with anime Hell fire behind them. Chibi ''Zombie Keiichi denounces her for abandoning him. As Keiichi prepares his fingers, Rena confesses that she will accept it if it is him. Blushing like an ''anime damsel, she says she trusts him. This causes Keiichi to blush then transform into a blushing chibi. With the sound of a bell ringing, he suddenly crosses his legs and grabs his Unmentionables. Mion recognizes this as "the puberty petrification spell for boys!" and chibi rants wondering how she learned it. Satoko asks what she means, and Shion explains that she will know when she reaches puberty. Satoko gives a quizzical look, then is surprised by the school bell ringing. A chibi Rena celebrates with flowers over her survival. Chibi ''Satoko looks disappointed, ''Chibi ''Rika seems satisfied, while Irritated ''Chibi ''Keiichi continues to hold his Unmentionables. ''Chibi Satoko condemns Keiichi for failing to tag Rena. Chibi Rika demands "punishment." Both chibi tickle Keiichi's legs as he struggles to hold his Unmentionables. Mion declares the conclusion of the game with the survivors: Rena, Shion, and herself. Keiichi, Rika, and Satoko look at her in chibi surprise. Shion confesses that both she and her sister only pretended to be "oni." Mion smuggly declares that they came up with the same plan independently: "That's twins for you!" They "high-five" which transforms into an anime still which an irrate Keiichi rips through. A crowned swan walks down the road. A crowned swan that is actually part of Keiichi's punishment costume. Satoko and Rika are similarly attired. Keiichi laments that he cannot face his parents like this, to which Mion happily informs him that his "penalty game style" has become "legendary" in the village. On cue, they pass an old woman who stares at him. Chibi Rena becomes overwhelmed by the cuteness of Satoko and Rika. As she starts to enter her Take Home Mode, from the sky comes Irie Kyōsuke. A normal Rika wonders where he came from. Irie dramatically proclaims that wherever Satoko goes, he will be there. With an anime background worthy of any anime love story, complete, of course, with sparkles, Irie proclaims the maid-dressed Satoko and Rika are a hope for humanity. Keiichi's swan interrupts him to declare that his words are "dangerous . . . for so many reasons." With a laugh, Takano Miyo appears with Tomitake Jirō. She notes that they are all close together. While Mion greets them, Keiichi asks Rena with a whisper who they are. Irie obliges him by introducing the two. He explains that every year, Jirō comes to Hinamizawa to photograph the ''Watanagashi'' Festival. When he introduces Takano, she responds, "So, you are Maebara Keiichi-kun?" Jirō explains that they have heard about the "pleasant boy" who transferred to Hinamizawa as he raises his camera to take a picture. Keiichi chibi protests. As Rika sucks on her pacifier, Satoko ask if Jirō likes the Watanagashi Festival. He responds that he always finds something new. Takano adds that she wonders if the chain of bizarre deaths will continue. Shion, Mion, and Satoko turn serious in response as the higurashi cry. Keiichi asks her what she means. He turns to Rena, who now looks down silent and serious, and asks her what Takano means. In her playful voice, Takano asks him if he does not know. She then explains that every year someone dies. Irie interrupts, as he looks at Satoko and Rika with their heads cast down, and asks her to stop. Takano apologizes. She asks Satoko and Rika not to be upset. Sitting at the water wheel, Keiichi relates the details of the deaths to confirm that he has the story correct. Mion confirms that everyone year someone dies and someone disappears. She insists that she and the others did not want to hide this from him, "it's just we didn't want to ruin your image of the village." She apologizes again, but Keiichi playfully calls her "Stupid (馬鹿・''baka'')," and he admonishes her not to apologize: "Everyone has stories they do not want to bring up." He dismisses them as coincidences, and Mion smiles. Shion happily adds that this is why he is the "new iconic boy of Hinamizawa." Keiichi chibi protests at continually being called that. Satoko starts to prepare rice in a cooker. She first looks sad, then smiles. She addresses Rika who is sitting behind her: "Today's Club activity was fun, wasn't it?" She turns to see Rika looking out the window whistfully. She notes that Rika has been acting strange recently. Rika insists that she is her normal self "Nipaa~!" Wordlessly, Satoko walks over to her. She encourages Rika that if something worries her, she should tell her friends. Rika has a sudden flashback to Keiichi giving this advice to Rena. She then demands to know from whom did she hear her those words. Satoko does not understand, and she insists that she just thought of them. Rika looks disappointed, then raises her head with a smile. She cutely denies that she has anything to worry about, only to look down again in a sadness Satoko notices. Teaser Chibi Rika and Hanyū announce the "ABCs of Hinamizawa." *'Higurashi's H:' "Hinamizawa!" *'Higurashi's G:' "Goodies on my plate!" *'Higurashi's R:' "Don't be so rough, Teppei-chan!" *'Higurashi's S:' "Shii and Mii go 'Gugegegege!'" Chibi ''Rika "''Nipaas~!" the last one as Chibi Hanyū "Auaus." Chibi Rika announces the next episode with the warning. Characters In order of appearance *Furude Rika *Hōjō Satoko *Chie Rumiko *Maebara Keiichi *Sonozaki Mion *Sonozaki Shion *Ryūgū Rena *Tomita Daiki *Okamura Suguru *Unnamed Children from the Hinamizawa Branch School *Hōjō Satoshi (mentioned) *Maebara Ichirō (mentioned) *Maebara Aiko (mentioned) * Irie Kyōsuke * Takano Miyo * Tomitake Jirō Referbacks and Forwards *'"Tommy Can You Hear Me?!": '''Who Rika talks to in her Adult Voice. *'"It's Déjà Vu All Over Again!":' Remembering "another" Hinamizawa. *'"Okay, Okay, it's Just Another Pin Prick!": First indication that Satoko injects medication. *"There'll be No AAAAH!": Satoko's injection kit appears the same as the one Rika had when she came to Rena in Reunion. *"Sister Shion, Oh Your Time has Come!": In this arc Shion openly attends the school and protects Satoko as she promised Satoshi. Mion confirms that her sister transferred for this reason. She is also a member of their Club. *As explained in the '''Cultural References, Keiichi refers to Satoko as if she is a sister. *'"Let's Play Doctor!": '''In ''Watanagashi-hen, Irie declared his intention to eventually marry Satoko to Keiichi. His obsession with maids and maid costumes is a running gag in the Sound Novels, manga, and becomes more of a part of the anime. Creepy jokes aside, Irie has a reason to watch and protect Satoko for Arg! Spoilers! There be! Arg! *In this arc, Keiichi does not know Takano or Jirō. *Keiichi accepting that people keep secrets. *Satoko encouraging Rika not to keep secrets. Trivia *'Keiichi's Question:' **''There is a fifth of a cake, a sixth of a cake, and a seventh of a cake on a plate! protests the denominators. ''Now, we have Satoko here who can eat an entire cake in 60 seconds. If she ate every piece, how much of the cake would remain on the plate? *They actually say "zombie." *Keiichi actually says to himself, "what a nice idea!" *'The Heinous Crimes of Keiichi ''Hentai: preserved by When They Cry Wiki for Science! **Peek at girls in the bath. **Stealing girls panties and putting them on his head and sniffing them. **He likes "bloomers" and "school swimsuits." **Licking the recorder flutes of all of the girls. *This episode takes place on June 10, 1983. *The flashback to Keiichi advising Rena is from Tsumihoroboshi-hen. Cultural References *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rock–paper–scissors '''Rock-Paper-Scissors]' :' with Asian origins, it is no surprise that Japan has this game. *[https://taiken.co/single/onigokko-playing-tag-with-japanese-rules/ 鬼ごっこ] (onigokko):''' is the standard "tag" game of Japan. "Oni" (鬼) is "demon," and references to this game are contained in the opening theme song of the first season. *"Onēchan"' (お姉ちゃん・おねーちゃん)':' oddly enough, Keiichi refers to Satoko to the young girls with this honorific, which is an affectionate form of "big sister." *'Clasping Hands as Apology:' this is a common gesture probably familiar to most who watch ''anime or Japanese movies. As an apology, it is a begging for forgiveness or help. Both links explain other gestures, including why Satoko always places a hand in front of her mouth when she laughs. *'"ABC! As Easy as First Base, Second Base, Third Base!":' can mean something very different, particularly amongst young Japanese. It is similar to the comparison the success of some activities to reaching bases in baseball. Memorable Moments *Rika's late night conversation and drinking of what When They Cry Wikia is certain is grape juice. Yes. Rika is too young to drink wine. . . . *Shion had transferred to the school to look after Satoko as she promised. In previous arcs, she fails to keep this promise. *'''Anime Tropes: 'there are many which this episode uses for comic effect. They include the recognition that Keiichi is the only boy which usually heralds a "Haren ''Anime." This is not a harem; this is Hinamizawa. Quotes *"No! You mustn't 'Hau! Hau!'" - Keiichi to Rena *"Disgracefully, I, Hōjō Satoko, will act as the role of the 'It Zombie.'" - Satoko *"And I heard that he licks the recorder flutes of all the girls!" - Unnamed Hinamizawa Branch School Girl *"Rika-chan, you're not a Zombie, right? Right?" - Rena **"It's alright. I'll devour you gently." - Rika *"That's the puberty petrification spell for boys!" - Mion *"Yeah, every year someone dies and someone disappears." - Mion *"Rika. If you have something you're worried about, don't keep it to yourself, ask your friends for advice." - Satoko Gallery Satoko's Kit.png|Satoko's injection kit Chibi Satoko with Shion.png Mion Searches for Keiichi.png Chibi Zombie Satoko.png|How the Great lady Lamdadelta was duped by a mere piece Keiichi One of Us.png|"One of us! One of us!" Keiichi Life is Unfair.png|Hate the Game, not the Players, Keiichi Higurashi Kai Title Card 02.png|The episode title card. Category:Episodes Category:Yakusamashi-hen Episodes Category:Anime